Keyblade Shinobi
by Dracoknight545
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts/Naruto story, Naruto taking the role of Sora,as the first keyblade weilder of The Hidden Leaf Village This story takes place after the events of the Sasuke Retrival Arc. Featuring New Worlds from other series bases Disney, new characters and new summons Main Couple is NarutoxHinata
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Keyblade Shinobi **

**This is my first Naruto/Kingdom Hearts story, I hope you like it. So I'll give up a quick summary of the story, it's the story of Kingdom Hearts but Naruto plays the role of Sora. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**KeyBlade Shinobi Chapter 1: The Awakening**

The room is dark. Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi who is thirteen years of age is floating aimlessly in what looks like an endless darkness. He wakes up and gently lands on to a surface under him.

"What's going on?" he though as he started to think it was the Kyuubi's work. He looks around wondering where he is and how he got there.

"Alright Fox, Tell me where am I?" he tried shouting, but his efforts were cut short. "Why…why can't I talk…?" he thought as he hoped for the Kyuubi would at least response to him.

However, instead of Kyuubi, another voice spoke;

"You have been chosen, regain you courage after choosing one of the three weapons you will soon see and then face your fears."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he tried to find the source of the voice. Instead, underneath his feet, a bright light opens from the darkness and shows the surface he is on. An orange stain-glass surface with his face on it with his eyes closed in the position of sleep or standing alone also showing the shadow of the Kyuubi, and next to Naruto's image were two people that he has never seen in the same position as him.

One on the left side of Naruto was older man with blonde hair like Naruto wearing the basic Konoha Jounin outfit along with a cloak with orange fire at the bottom of the cloak.

On Naruto's left was a long red-haired woman wearing a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black colored obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with a pair of brown standard shinobi-footwear.

But one thing was the same about the two people, they have was a forehead Protector indicating they were from Konoha.

"This is getting weird. . ." soon the ground starts to shake and then three pillars gently fall from the sky then a glowing light appears on each pillar showing three weapons: a sword, a wand and a shield.

"These must be the three weapons the voice was talking about. . ." He started to walk the three pillars; when he hears the voice from earlier again.

"Power sleeps within you", "If you give it form. . . It will give you strength. . . now choose well"

Naruto swallowed as first goes and jumps onto the pillar with the wand.

"The power of the mystic; inner strength…a staff of wonder and ruin," The voice said

Naruto has a look that shows he doesn't know, and then he goes and jumps onto the pillar with the sword.

"The power of the warrior; invincible courage…a sword of terrible destruction,"

Naruto has a look that shows that it was sort of like him but it reminded him of Sasuke who betrayed the village to avenge his near-extinct clan; he finally goes and jumps onto the pillar with the to the shield.

"The power of the guardian; kindness to aid friends…a shield to repel all," Naruto smiled as it look like this is the perfect choice because he wanted to Hokage and he always wanted to help his comrades so he ends up choosing the shield.

"Your path is now set, now what will you give up in exchange?" Naruto decided to give up the staff because he wasn't the brightest person but he knew what needs to get done.

The voice then says "You chose the power of a guardian; you given up the power of a mystic. Is this the form you choose?"

Naruto nodded his head. Suddenly the pillar that he was on began to sink and disappear as the floor around him began to break away, causing him to fall. Naruto continued falling until he saw another stain-glass similar to the last one except it was dark blue as he gently landed on it. "At least it was a safe landing", soon the shield that he chose appeared in his hands. "This is different." as he then swung it.

"You've gained the power to fight."

Naruto then gripped the shield as he then did a half-powered Rasegan with his free hand. He then pushed forward with the shield in his hand doing a shield attack.

"All right, you've got it! Use this power to protect yourself and others."

Naruto then smiled. "I will, Dattebayo," He then looked around to see strange black yellow-eyed creatures that were coming out of the floor. "What the heck?"

"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your inner-light burning strong,"

Naruto swallows as he then ran into one of them as he hit with a Rasegan, one of the creatures was then destroyed in a puff of black smoke. "I killed it Dattebayo?! Great there are more of them." He then saw that the other one were fading away back into the floor and disappearing. He then did a sigh of relief. "That was close"

"Behind you,"

"What!" He turned around and quickly slashed another creature with the shield. "Too close!"

Then more of them started to come again as Naruto did the Rasegan and uses of Shadow Clones and also attacked with the shield. Naruto started to breath heavily as the last creature sank into what looked like a pool of darkness as more of it appeared around him. "There's nowhere to run!" Naruto then started to sink into the darkness as he closed his eyes as it engulfed him.

A few minutes had passed; Naruto's eyes were still closed as he was flailing to get out. He then opened her eyes to find herself on another stain-glass like the last two except it was red. "I hope that never happens again! That was too scary!" He then started to breath heavily from the shock. As he stood up, he saw a nicely craft door, but he was able to see through it. He then went over to try and open it "It won't open. . ." Naruto then look around when a chest appeared.

As he went over to it, he opened it to find a little orb of light that came out of it and went to the door and it wasn't see through anymore. "Now it looks it's able to be open." He then went to the door and opened it, causing a blinding bright light to come out.

When the light cleared, he finds himself on the roof of Hokage's Mansion, but no one was around except the man that sealed the Kyuubi in him, the 4th Hokage, but he wasn't alone. Prevy-Sage (Jiraiya) and Grandma Tsunade were hanging around as well.

"Am I still dreaming?" thought Naruto as he looked for anyone else but the three people near him

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."

Naruto then went over to Jiraiya; "Pervy-Sage? No it's not that old pervert; well I guess this is part of this strange dream"

"What's most important to you?" Jiraiya asked

Naruto thought long and hard. "I would say friendship."

Jiraiya then nodded his head. "Is friendship really that important?"

Naruto then went over to Tsunade, who ask "What are you so afraid of?"

Naruto lowered his head and placed one of his hands on his chest over the seal keeping the Kyuubi in shame. "Being different. . ."

Tsunade then nodded her head. "Being different? Is that really so scary?"

Finally, Naruto walked over to the 4th Hokage. "What do you want out of life?"

Naruto then thought long and hard again. "To broaden my horizons, so I know what it takes to achieve my dream to be Hokage"

The 4th Hokage then nodded his head. "To broaden your horizons…hm, interesting choice"

"You want friendship. You're afraid of being different. You want to broaden your horizons. Your adventure starts at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine."

Naruto smiled. "That's sounds like me."

"The day you open the door is both far off and very near." Another blinding light appeared as Naruto then appeared again walking on another stain-glass, this time being red. A light then appeared in the other end of the circle floor.

Naruto then walked over to the light, gripping the shield just in case. "Can't be too careful especially when those strange black creature may appear out of nowhere" As soon as he bathed himself in the light, a large group of the strange black creatures appeared out of the ground and surrounded him. Naruto gripping the shield and got his free hand ready for a Rasegan for extra measures; "What all of this supposed to mean?" He defend himself against the creatures as he destroyed them all, he was started to get tried and started to breath heavily again. "I don't know how much longer I can take this before that damn fox takes over"

Another light soon appeared over him as strangely recovered his strength, the light then moved to the edge of the stain-glass as a road of miniature stain-glass appeared leading to what looked like another area.

"Well I guess since there's nowhere else to go beside up" Naruto then went on the path and followed it to another stain-glass, this time being yellow. When he got on to it, he went closer towards the light in the center.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."

Naruto then turned around to see her long thin shadow. The shadow then started to come out of the floor, rising itself up; "What the!?" Naruto then started to back up in fear as his shadow mutated and grow nine tails.

"But don't be afraid."

The shadow grew larger than anything Naruto had seen as he continued to back up.

"And don't forget. . ."

Naruto then turned around to try and run away, but was stopped by the edge of the stain-glass as he almost fell off. He then turned back to it, gripping the shield and raising his palm. "Well that voice said not to be afraid." Naruto then remembered something that the Prevy-Sage once said before during the fight against Orochimaru.

"All you do need is the guts to never give up" Jiraiya said in Naruto's mind.

Naruto then stared at the giant of his former shadow as he then rushed up its arm. "Thank you tree-climbing exercises!" Naruto then did a powerful blow to the giant's face as he jumped back to the ground.

The giant then slammed its fist into the ground with the force of an Akimichi, creating a pool of darkness, coming out of it were the small black creatures he fought before.

"I think I can hit the hand as well." Naruto then started to bash at its hand and the surrounding creatures.

The giant soon brought its hand back up as it then started to create some kind of energy from the heart-shaped hole in its chest area. The energy was then release as it headed for Naruto.

"Gotta block it?!" He then used the shield to block the energy as it then got sent back at him, when the energy hit the large creature it then started to falter as the shield then disappeared from Naruto's grip. "What?" Naruto by chance dodged an incoming strike from the giant as he then fell to the ground on his butt.

A pool of darkness suddenly appeared under him as the giant got closer to him.

"…but don't be afraid."

The darkness then started to consume Naruto as the giant got closer and closer. "Is this the end of me?"

"You hold the mightiest weapon of all."

Naruto tried to crawl out of the darkness as his whole body was continuing to cover him.

"So don't forget,"

Naruto turned around and tried to scream as more darkness continues to cover his being.

"You are the one who will open the door."

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto as he jumped straight out of bed and breath heavily as if he was suffering from a ramen caused heart-attack.

'What the hell was that?' thought Naruto as he sat on the edge of his bed trying to recover what he just experienced during the night.

Afterward, washing up and having instant ramen for breakfast; an idea popped into Naruto's empty head

"Maybe I should ask Grandma since she was in it" said Naruto as he threw away the ramen container and headed towards the front door of his apartment to go see the Hokage.

Naruto ran towards lady Tsunade's office to tell about the strange dream he had the previous night. Our blonde hero was going at a fast pace he accidently bumped into someone. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as his eyes opened to a sea of indigo hair, and then realized who he crash into.

It was Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan; who sometime acts really weird around him for some reason.

"Hey Hinata, are you okay" asked Naruto as he handed her his hand

Hinata began to open her eye and noticed a field of orange. Hinata began to remember what happen a few moments ago and began to blush heavy red realizing that she was on top of Naruto.

"Ye… Yes… Na…Naruto-kun, I… I wasn't look… looking where I was going" replied the blushing Hyuuga heiress as Naruto helped her up from the ground

"Okay, it's a good thing that you're okay. Well anyway I got to go see Grandma about this strange dream I had last night" said Naruto

"What kind of dream did you have?" asked Hinata twiddling her fingers as she hope it was something nice

"Well I can't really say but the most awesome thing was I was fighting a huge monster created by my shadow" replied Naruto as he started back on his trip to the Hokage's office

'Naruto-kun, I hope one day I could be part of your dreams' thought Hinata as she watched her crush head to the Hokage Building

* * *

**The Hokage Tower, Tsunade's Office…**

Naruto explained the story about his strange dream from the previous night; "Then the giant shadow began to suck me in; as I was being sucked into the darkness, the voice said that I hold the mightiest weapon" said Naruto

'Maybe the voice referred to the Kyuubi sealed in him' thought Tsunade as listened to Naruto's story

"And after that it said that I'm the only one can open the door. Then I woke up" said Naruto ending his story

"Naruto, I'm not sure what to make of this dream of yours; but I could say that the voice could be referring towards the Kyuubi that is sealed in you" commented Tsunade

"Maybe, but the fox didn't appear in the entire dream but as a part of the glass-stein platform like huge shadow" stated Naruto

"Alright Naruto, we'll take your word about the Kyuubi; was anything you noticed while in your dream?" asked Tsunade as she turned to Shizune, her assistant/apprentice who nodded in agreement

"Well, the shield I used had three circles make some kind of icon. It was on the staff and the sword, Why?" asked Naruto as Tsunade got out a paper and pen from her desk

"Naruto, can you draw for me the icon that you saw in the dream" said Tsunade as she handed Naruto the paper and pen to use.

Naruto quickly drew the image of the icon to the best of his memory and then show it to Tsunade. The female Hokage automatically recognized the icon that Naruto drew despite how it turned out; Tsunade hid her true knowledge of the icon.

"Naruto, I'm going to have this looked at; why don't you go train or something and I'll call you if anything comes up," suggested Tsunade

"Alright, see ya later grandma," said Naruto as he left Tsunade's office

Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice/secretary asked "Lady Tsunade, should I take down the silencing and privacy barrier jutsu?"

"No, not until I talk to Jiraiya about this and Shizune I need to rethink about my plans for Naruto," said Tsunade with a sigh at the end

"Alright milady, should I go get anything?" Started Shizune until someone familiar interrupted the two

"There's no need to search for me, and I already know everything about the gaki's dream," said Jiraiya, the gallant Toad Sage and super pervert

"So you did the prophecy changed or no?" asked Tsunade

"I first thought the Elder Toad was a bit off but after I heard Naruto talk the Hyuuga Heiress that he fought a giant monster made by his shadow; I just had to ask the brat if what he dreamt was real," explained Jiraiya

"I'm starting to think it was real because of this…" Tsunade stated, showing the old pervert the image that Naruto had drawn.

"I haven't since something like that since the second shinobi war during the fight against the leader of Ame, Hanzo; anyway so what are our plans with Naruto" said Jiraiya as he looked at the drawing.

"Well I was thinking about adopting Naruto, Jiraiya" started Tsunade, this shocked Jiraiya and Shizune a bit.

"You see after attack done by the Kyuubi, sensei called for me back to village to raise Naruto since Minato and Kushina died during the attack. Since I was still upset at the loss of Dan and now adding Minato and Kushina, who was like a sister to be deaths to it; I couldn't take care of Naruto but sensei promised that he would've been taken care of, but since we both that those idiotic elders Danzo and civilian side would corrupt Naruto's childhood. So now I've decided to at least to make-up for my mistake from 13 years ago" finished Tsunade

"I have a feeling that the elder wouldn't like this especially Danzo since he would be your 'child'; so when do you plan to tell the kid?" asked Jiraiya

"Tomorrow Morning, for some reason I feel something wrong in the universe," said Tsunade

"You know, I agree with you and by the way the prophecy now states 'Konoha will be in great peril and a man with powerful eyes and heart of nothing that will destroy Konoha unless a Wielder of Light rises to save them' "commented Jiraiya

"And you think Naruto's dream and the change in the prophecy are connected in some way," questioned Tsunade

"In a way, yes; I better go find more research" said Jiraiya as he shinnied away

Tsunade looked at Shizune for moment and then said "Shizune, I think I need a drink to help me think about this,"

"But Lady Tsunade, remember you have to train Sakura this afternoon perhaps you should drink afterwards," replied Shizune hoping that her master wouldn't get drunk so early in the morning

* * *

**Disney Castle…**

In a castle in another world, a white duck in wizard-like garments mixed with Final Fantasy was walking through the castle's hall to see the king; this is Donald Duck, the royal court wizard and advisor to the King.

Donald walked up to a pair of a giant Door and knocked on to reveal a smaller door. The wizard duck went in and began to walk down the long carpet

"Good morning; you're Majesty." Quacked Donald as he walked towards the throne

After few moments, "It's nice to see this morn…" Donald said, until he noticed that the king wasn't in his throne.

"What…?" squawked the white duck as the king's pet, Pluto a yellow dog with a green collar popped behind the throne with a letter and a familiar symbol on it.

Donald retrieved the letter from the dog and quickly skimmed the letter. Suddenly Donald was running as fast as he could go to find the royal captain of the Knights Goofy, who was sleeping in the garden.

"Wake up Goofy Wake up! This is serious!" shouted Donald as Goofy continued to sleep away.

"Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" cried Donald as he lost his temper and shot a bolt of lightning at Goofy waking the goof up.

"Hey there Donald G'morning," said Goofy rubbing his eyes as he woke up.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone" said Donald quietly.

"Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the Queen,"

"Daisy?" asked Goofy

"NOOOOO!? It's top secret" said Donald

Goofy looked behind Donald and said, "G'morning Ladies,"

"What!" said the shocked duck and turns around to see Queen Minnie and Lady in Waiting Daisy behind him; Daisy placed her hand on her hip and let an humph.

Donald's response was a troubled laugh.

* * *

**END of Chapter**

**Author's Note: Well that's the first chapter of Keyblade Shinobi, I hope you like it. Some NaruHina fluff will appear in the next chapter and the end of Konoha as well. Second Part of the Disney Castle will be included as well.**

** I'm looking for an additional Beta Reader for this series**

**I'm thinking about a surprised for Naruto in Traverse Town and Here is the link to Naruto's Design after Traverse Town: fav. me/ d2th1wr**

**Beta'd by xXKiraUzumakiXx**


	2. Chapter 2: The Day Before Departure

**Keyblade Shinobi**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

**So far, everyone loves this new story and thank you for like this. **

**I know this a bit off topic, since we know some of the classic Disney Characters (Mickey mouse and friends) have their roles in Disney Castle like Donald is the Royal Court Wizard and Goofy is the Royal Captain of the Knights, I always wonder about other role in the castle like court jester or a new captain of the guards (Since we knew that Pete joined forces with Maleficent); so here is a list of other positions in King Mickey's court that could be.**

**Court Jester- Roger Rabbit, who hasn't seen "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" if you haven't go see it, it's a great movie and it's my favorite Steve Spielberg films followed by "Jurassic Park" and "Back To The Future"**

**Royal court Scientist- Ludwig Van Drake, That is obvious he's a professor/inventor; my second choice would be Gyro Gearloose from DuckTales**

**Court Finical Advisor, Businessman- Scrooge McDuck, In Kingdom Hearts 2 it states that Scrooge traveled with King Mickey to help with business affairs**

**Captain of the Guards- Bonkers D. Bobcat; Let me explain I love the Disney show "Bonkers and since Pete is gone, I thought why they haven't brought other original Disney Characters from the 90's in the Kingdom Hearts Game like Bonkers or Lauchpad (DuckTales)**

**As for King Mickey's Advisor is someone that you wouldn't believed I picked**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, remember to comment/review and favorite**

"Talking" – **Normal Speech**

'Thinking'- **Inner thoughts**

'_Thinking'- _**Naruto's mindscape talk/Magic Attacks**

* * *

**Keyblade Shinobi Chapter 2: The Day Before Departure**

**The Next Day (Konoha)**

Naruto had better sleep then the previous night, he decided to go to his secret training spot for some special training and away from everyone after his daily breakfast of instant ramen.

As he headed to his secret training spot, Naruto ran into Shizune, who was looking for him.

"Naruto-kun, Lady Tsunade would like to see you" said Shizune

"I was heading to my secret training spot, but if Baa-chan wants to see me then it's okay" replied Naruto as the two went to Lady Tsunade's office.

Unknowing to them, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan was spying on Naruto and followed them to the Hokage's building

* * *

**Lady Tsunade's Office**

Naruto sat across from Lady Tsunade, who was leaning against her desk with some folders next her and Shizune.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about Baa-chan?" asked Naruto curious about this meeting

"Well Naruto, I have decided to do something that should have been done 13 years ago" replied Tsunade

"Huh?" said the confused blonde, and then Tsunade handed him a folder that was on her desk. Naruto automatically recognized the label on the tab said "ADOPTATION FORMS"

"Wait, you're adopting someone Baa-chan" guessed Naruto

"No, silly; I'm adopting you" said Tsunade pointing at Naruto, who in shock

"But why me?" asked the shocked and confused genin

"You see that after the Kyuubi attacked the leaf, Sarutobi-sensei called for me and Shizune to come back to the village for something important" started Tsunade

"What was this important something?" asked Naruto

"Sensei wanted me to raise you as request from your parents that died in the attack" replied Tsunade, hoping that Naruto would understand

"Really, then why didn't you take me then instead of now?" asked the blonde genin

"Well, I was still suffering from the lost of my boyfriend Dan and then add the lost of your parents especially your mother, who was like a sister to me. I couldn't raise you under my condition I was suffering and I'm hoping that you would give me a second chance" explained the buxom blonde Hokage

'Baa-chan knew my parents at least I knew they didn't abandon me like everyone else says; I guess I could forgive her and maybe I could learn about my birth parents' thought Naruto as he notice that Tsunade felt like almost breaking down and crying in front of him and Shizune

Naruto got up and walked over to Tsunade and then said "Alright, I'll give you a second chance, kaa-san" as he hugged her

"Thanks Naruto-kun" said Tsunade as she let one tear come down her face

"No problem, but can you tell me about my parent since you knew them?" commented Naruto

"I'll tell you about them, when I decide that you are old enough or that you show that you're mature enough to handle the news" replied Tsunade as she smiled and ruffled his hair

"Alright Kaa-san, well I better go and train for while to show how mature I'll become" said Naruto

"Now Naruto-kun, don't overdo it with your training or else you'll be tried to do missions later in the day" stated Tsunade as her charge into parenthood

"Got it, later kaa-san" said Naruto as he left to his secret training spot.

After a few moments of silence, Shizune asked "Lady Tsunade, I wonder how the council will deal with you adopting Naruto-kun?"

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see" replied Tsunade as she returned to the worst enemy of any kage, paperwork.

* * *

**Naruto's Secret Training Spot**

Naruto furious training himself so that he could bring his best friend/rival Sasuke Uchiha in his secret training spot located in the heads of the Hokage of the Hokage Monument. He had made his own make-self training post so that he could practice his taijutsu, and ninjutsu along with weapons training mainly kunai and shurikens.

"Alright, I thinks' time for a break or kaa-san and Shizune-neechan are going to be upset that I over did it" said Naruto as he was taking in some heavy breathing, while he looked at the door since he every first found this place to train.

Naruto ever knew why the door was placed there or why it lacked a doorknob and keyhole, he always called the door "The Sealed Door of the Hokage" since he assumed that the door would only opened for the Hokage.

After having some instant ramen and some rice balls, Naruto began to sketch along the wall. Most of wall showed images of his greatest feats from defeating Mizuki and making genin-rank to summoning the toads, along with some the clan symbols like the Hyuuga and Nara clan icon.

As he drew on the wall, Naruto felt something watching him and turned around and saw someone or something wearing a brown cloak and floating in midair.

"Who are you, are you a ghost" asked Naruto

"No, I've come to see the door to his world" replied the figure

"Huh, what door?" asked Naruto

"This world has been connected"

"Connected? What you talking about Dattebayo"

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed"

"Whoever the hell you are that trying to scare me; hold on where did you come from?"

"You do not understand what lies beyond the door"

"I got it you must from another village that wants to destroy the leaf like that snake-bastard"

"There is much for you to learn, jinchuraki and you understand so little"

"Oh yeah, Dattebayo I'm going to out there and learn what out there so that I can bring back my friend"

"A meaningless effort; one who knows nothing can understand nothing" said the figure as Naruto turned to the sealed door and then back at the figure but he had disappeared

'Who was he?' thought Naruto until the Kyuubi interrupted _'Kit, You have a visitor'_

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata peeping behind a rock, "Hey Hinata, how did you find my secret training spot?"

Hinata came out from the rock and began to twiddle her fingers together as she replied "Well I didn't know that you trained here in secret, I usually come here when I feel upset or I need some time alone"

"Well alright, I guess everyone needs place to be free or work harder" commented Naruto

"Uh Naruto-kun, did you do the drawing here?" asked Hinata

"Yeah, you like them" replied Naruto as Hinata nodded and then said "Naruto-kun, I want to give you something" as she pulled a star-shaped fruit out her coat pocket

"Huh, what is it?" asked Naruto as he looked confused by the fruit

"It's a paopu-fruit, it's say that if you share it with someone that you really care about that you'll be never alone like the red thread of fate" replied Hinata with a blush

"So why are you giving me it?" asked Naruto

Hinata was blushing bright red as she tried to must up the courage to tell Naruto her feelings for him, "It's… because… Iloveyou Naruto-kun" mumbled the Hyuuga heiress

"Huh? Can you repeating that" commented Naruto

Hinata took a big deep breath and then shouted "I love you, Naruto-kun. I have always admired you since we're students at the academy" and then fainted with a smile of bless on her face along with a dark red blush

'Wow, she likes me' thought Naruto as he stared at the fainted Hyuuga

'_The Hyuuga girl said that she loves you_' said the Kyuubi interrupting Naruto's train of thought

'_What are you talking about fox?'_

'_Remember during the exams that she gave the ointment to help with your injuries after the fight against the Inuzuka brat and his mutt and when you encountered her before your match against her cousin'_ stated Kyuubi as Naruto reflected the times that Hinata helped him

'_You're right for once fox and I did tell her that I like people like her. So I can't argue but I have to know that I was adopted by Tsunade because she might be doing this because of her clan'_

'_I doubt it, I've seen her follow you everywhere despite your name and how idiotic you are'_ commented Kyuubi, as Naruto was shocked to hear that Hinata was watching him, but was happy that someone acknowledges him as a someone then a demon like majority of the village.

Naruto went over to Hinata and placed a bottle of cold water he packed on her head and waited until she recovered.

After while Hinata woke and saw Naruto fighting against his clone and watched him until he was done; our blonde hero was that Hinata was wake.

"Hinata, I need to ask you something?" said Naruto as he dusted himself

"Okay, Naruto-kun" replied Hinata

"Are you really in love with me or you're doing this because Tsunade adopted me today" asked Naruto as he saw Hinata's face was in shock when he mention he was adopted by the Hokage

"I didn't know, you're adopted by lady Hokage today" replied Hinata

'_The fox was right, she does love me for me and not my name' _thought Naruto as he remembered his talk with the fox and then said "Yeah, she told me this morning before I came here"

'_Naruto-kun has a family now, I'm so happy for you'_ thought Hinata as she smiled for Naruto and commented "Naruto-kun, I loved you since we were at the academy"

"Sorry Hinata-chan, it was just because I wanted to know if I should give you a chance. You know Pervy-Sage told me to try find a different girl than Sakura since she barely recognizes for anything I do and hits me for any attempts I've made" commented Naruto unknowing that he called Hinata "Hinata-chan" causing the girl to blush once more.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I understand that once that the village hears what Lady Tsunade has done, most of the major clans or civilian families will try to betroth you to their daughters; but I wouldn't let that stop me from loving you Naruto-kun" replied Hinata

"Hinata-chan, how about I walk you home since it's already late" said Naruto as he looked out at the starry sky through the eyes of the 4th Hokage. Hinata just nodded and the two of them went to the Hyuuga Clan Compound.

After about a half an hour of walking, the two of them reached Hinata's home. Naruto and Hinata were talking about things they like, their teams and mission; unknowing they were holding hands expect Hinata noticed it and blush a bit.

As Naruto and Hinata approached the Hyuuga Compound, two figures were at the doorway; it was her father Hiashi Hyuuga and her cousin Neji standing there watching as the two come into the compound and doorway

"Hinata, thanks for listening to me" said Naruto

"Well, it's was nothing" replied Hinata with a blush

"No one on my team ever takes me seriously and listens to my ideas" commented Naruto

"Naruto-kun, thank you for the time we had this afternoon" said Hinata

Naruto took a good look at Hinata and thought 'Wow Hinata-chan looks really look in the evening' as his face went towards Hinata's face

'Oh no, is he going to kiss me; I'm not ready, but this could be my only chance. I got to do this before anything else happens' thought the blushing Hyuuga as she moved towards Naruto.

As Naruto and Hinata's lip were close to touching each other and make contact until…

"Hinata" shouted a voice scaring both Naruto and Hinata to freeze and realized what they were going to do as Hinata epped.

The genin turned around and saw Hinata's father watching the event, and then spoke "Hinata go inside, I would to Naruto for a bit"

Hinata obliged and went inside but she left, Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and give her a peck on the check causing the Hyuuga heiress to blush bright red and she quickly fainted.

'Oops, I didn't that was going to happen' thought Naruto as he and Hiashi saw that Hinata was in bliss when she fainted.

"Neji, can you take Hinata to her room while I have words with Senju-sama" asked Hiashi

The young branch member nodded went over to Naruto and Hinata. As he picked up the young heiress, Neji asked "Why did my uncle call you Senju, I thought you were an orphan?"

"Oh, Lady Hokage adopted me today" explained Naruto

"Well you better not do anything to screw it up" commented Neji as he return to the Hyuuga with Hinata in his arm.

Afterwards Hiashi walked towards Naruto and said "Naruto, I'm aware that Lady Tsunade had decide to undo a mistake she made. I had spoke to your new mother about something that your biological father and I had done before you and Hinata were born and now if you would follow me to my studies, so we can talk in peace"

Naruto was shocked that the head matriarch of the Hyuuga clan was friends with his biological father, 'I know kaa-san told me that when she thinking I'm ready, she'll tell me about my real parents. Maybe I could at least learn a bit from Hinata's father' thought Naruto as he followed Hiashi through the compound.

After reaching Hiashi's Study, Naruto sat across from the leader of the Hyuuga clan; "Naruto, before you ask anything about your parent. Lady Hokage told me not to tell you anything until she deems you ready. But this doesn't mean I can't tell you about this" said Hiashi as he pulled out an envelope from his desk and present it to Naruto.

"Huh? What is it?" asked Naruto

"It's a bethoral contract that your parent, I and Hinata's mother made before either you or Hinata were born. We planned for our friendship to continue into this generation of shinobi" replied Naruto

"Really, my father and you were best friends?" said Naruto as he examined the contract unknowing to Naruto that that his parents and Hinata's parents names were not there.

"Not really at first, we were rivals at the academy but over the years we became friends. Your father and I along with my younger brother had plans to fix our broken clan and bring happiness to our clan but things change" commented Hiashi

"I'm sorry if the fox ruined your plans with my father" apologize Naruto with a bow feeling sorry that he sort of ruined Hinata's dream.

"Now Naruto, It's not your fault. Your father made sure that your birth would be success without a doubt. I believe that someone betrayed the village, unfortunate there is little proof that who done it but some of the clans believed it could've been the Uchiha since there were no casualties from that clan the fox attacked" said Hiashi trying to make Naruto feel less guilty about having the Kyuubi being sealed in him and to hid the fact that his mother once bear the Kyuubi before the night was Naruto.

"Thank you Hyuuga-sama, I would be honored to hold up the contract for my parents" stated Naruto

"Please Naruto; you don't have to address me so formal. Your parents would have been proud to hear that you would honor the contract but Hinata has the final say. I doubt she would reject this contract since she is in love with you" replied Hiashi as Naruto blush a bit as he remembers what Hinata told him earlier in the day.

"Okay, Hiashi-sama; is there anything else do you want to talk about sir?" asked the blonde shinobi

"Your mother told me to that Shizune left some scrolling scrolls in your apartment so that you can pack your belongings since you'll be moving in with Lady Hokage and her apprentice Shizune" replied Hiashi

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama. I better get home, can you Hinata I said good night" said Naruto as he left Hiashi's office

"Of course, I'll have Neji escort you out" commented Hiashi as he signaled Neji who was near and told him to escort Naruto out.

After the two genin left, Hiashi pulled out an old photo out of his desk. It was of him, Hitomi his wife, and Naruto's parent Minato and Kushina Namikaze celebrating Hitomi and Kushina's pregnancy.

"You two would've been proud of your son; he may be the one to help my daughter fix our broken clan" said Hiashi as he put back the photo

* * *

**Disney Castle**

Queen Minnie, Daisy, Donald and Goofy were assembled in the King's study, as they looked at the King's letter.

'_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'._

_Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it._

_There's a child of prophecy with a "Key"—the Key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it?_

_We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal._

_Signed – Mickey'_

Everyone was confused about the letter that the King wrote before he left

"What this mean?" asked Minnie's Lady in Waiting Daisy

"It means that we'll just have to trust the king" replied Queen Minnie

"Gawrsh I sure hope he's alright?" asked Goofy with some concern for his leader

"Your Highness, Don't worry. We'll find the king and this 'child of prophecy'" said Donald to help Queen Minnie feel better

"Thank you, the both of you" said Queen Minnie as she bowed her head at Donald and Goofy

"Daisy, can you take care of …" started Donald until Daisy interrupted him and said that she will take care of what Donald needed to take care of.

"Oh, to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you" said Queen Minnie gestured towards the King's desk Donald tried to see what the Queen was pointing to until he saw a cricket wearing a black suite with a red undershirt along with a blue top hat was hopping up and down on the desk.

"Over here, Cricket's the name Jiminy Cricket at your service" said the cricket with a bow and his hat off.

"We hope for your safe return, please help the king and the child of prophecy" said Queen Minnie as Donald had a pledge that he would.

Goofy saluted Donald a nice journey until "You're coming too" said Donald as he grabbed Goofy and went to the gummi-ship engine room. Jiminy shortly followed the two out of the King's study, and leaped onto Goofy's helmet.

* * *

**Gummi ship Garage**

Donald, Goofy and Jiminy were walking towards the gummi-ship garage, so that they can go find the king and the child of prophecy.

"Gawrsh Jiminy, your world disappeared too?!" said Goofy

"It was terrible, we were scattered. As far I can see, I'm the only one that has made it to this castle" replied Jiminy riding on top of Goofy's helmet

"Goofy?" said Donald

"Oh right, I gotcha; while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border" commented Goofy

"Order!?" corrected Donald

"Right, World order" said Goofy followed by his trademark laugh and Donald sighing

"I guess we'll need new duds, when we there; huh?" asked Goofy as they reached their destination.

The Gummi-ship garage is operated by the castle's engineers Chip and Dale, and their friends Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper a fly.

Donald and Goofy walked down into the engine room, Donald walked up to phone funnel and spoke "Donald Duck reporting to launch crew" into it that were connected to the crew's nest

Chip and Dale along with their friends quickly prepared the gummi-ship for Donald and Goofy. After getting the ship prepped for them, mechanical gloves carry Donald and Goofy into ship, while Pluto, the king's canine companion leaps in to join the duo.

Queen Minnie and her lady in waiting Daisy went to see off the boys. Donald winked at Daisy as the ship lifted into air and the doors of the garage opened.

"Blast Off" cried Donald as he pointed to the open doors. Then suddenly a flashing arrow appeared pointing down, the ship started to fall down another exit that was under them.

"YAAAHHOOOEEEYY!?" cried Goofy as he and Donald screamed in peril as the ship fell through the hole and exiting their world from the other end.

Donald quickly fixed the ship up into the right position, and flew off to Traverse Town

END OF CHAPTER

**Hey everyone I hope you like this chapter, I know it's been a while since I did the first chapter. Next Chapter is the destruction of Konoha**

**Also I'm looking for a new Beta-reader for this**

**Any way Remember to review- see ya next time-DragonStorm**


	3. Chapter 3: Destruction of Konoha

**Keyblade Shinobi**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. **

**Happy New Year to Everyone, Welcome to the story that has been offically Updated in 2013**

**This the first chapter to be done in the Story rotation list, next is "The Lost Heir of Land of Whirlpool" followed by "Rise of The Rikuduo Kemono Sennin", but I might relased the first chapter of "Monster Tamers Redux" in between or before or after them. It depends how long my beta-readers for that story take to beta it**

**Also starting now whenever I references the characters from "Pinocchio " I'll be referring the designs used in "Once Upon A Time"(Which I'm a fan of), so Jiminy Cricket is more cricket-like in that show than the Disney version used in the original game of "Kingdom Hearts"**

"Dattebayo"- Normal Speak

'_Dattebayo'_- Thoughts/Mysterious Voice

'_**Dattebayo'**_- Mindscape Speak/Kyuubi Speak

'**Rasegan'** – Jutsu/Magic

* * *

**Chapter 3: Destruction of Konoha, Naruto vs. Darkside**

Naruto was laying awake on his bed inside of his apartment with majority of his item were either in boxes or in scrolls ready to be move to Tsunade's place.

He looked out of his window and spotted a huge storm coming on the horizon, Naruto was about to fall asleep until….

'_**Kit get up; something big and bad is going to happen at your secret training spot'**_ said the giant demon fox inside of Naruto's mind

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto as he got out of bed

'_**I believe it has to do something with that strange door and the man we saw earlier. Anyway get going' **_retorted the Kyuubi as Naruto left his apartment and hurried off the Hokage Monument.

After leaving he sent a Shadow clone to inform his new mother about what the fox told him. As Naruto run through the village, he noticed that there was no one around and none of the shops were open as well.

Then the sound of breaking pots was made behind Naruto, he turned around and spotted the same black creatures from his dreams appeared in the village.

"What are they doing here Dattebayo" exclaimed Naruto as the creatures began to appear rapidly around Naruto. Our blonde hero started to throw several shurikens and paper bombs at the strange creature but had little effect.

Naruto ran as he restlessly throw kunai tied with paper bombs at the black creatures, _'Damn they're taking it like it's nothing, maybe using the Rasegan like in my dream could do the job' _thought Naruto as he continued toward his training spot.

He quickly performed the Shadow clone technique and created a clone to help Naruto perform the Rasegan.

"**RASEGAN"** shouted Naruto as he shoved a spiraling ball of charka into the black creatures and destroying them.

Unfortunately more of the black bugs appeared and to take over Naruto; he began to struggle to free himself. Even the Kyuubi was help in the resisting the ones that had entered the seal by sending them back out by using his demonic chakra and his KI (Killer Intent).

Suddenly a bright light engulfed Naruto, and destroying the black creatures around him and in his mindscape and freeing Naruto and the Kyuubi from their grasp.

In Naruto's left hand was a weapon that was in the form of a key and had the icon of the village at the end of chain like a keychain. The sword's finger guard that was in the shape of a key's handle appeared to be made out of wood, and handle in the middle looked as if it was part of tree. As for the blade, it resembled a long arm of a fox with its claw making up the key's teeth.

"What kind of weapon is this?" asked Naruto as he looked over the sword

"_A keyblade"_ said a voice, but it wasn't the voice of the Kyuubi. It was the real voice from Naruto's dream from the other day

"A keyblade" Naruto said

"_A powerful weapon that has chosen you as its bearer, young shinobi"_ the voice explained

"But why me?" asked Naruto

"_Naruto Uzumaki, you are the child of prophecy and you are the only hope to the save all worlds from the realm of darkness"_ answered the voice

Naruto was stumped and confused about the voice's explanation about him being the chosen one and stood still with the blade in his hand. Until the Kyuubi interrupted him, and said _**"Kit, we have to use the keyblade to save everyone and defeat those black creatures"**_

Naruto was surprised about the Kyuubi's statement and asked "You know about this keyblade?" while he heck and slashed the black creatures that were coming towards him

"_**I have seen that weapon before. But enough questions just get to that damn door before it's too late for everyone on this world"**_ replied the giant fox. Naruto quickly made his way to his secret training spot as he hacked and slashed the black creatures.

Once there, Naruto saw someone in front of the door. It was Hinata, Naruto was confused why would the girl that proclaimed her love for him could've been the cause of the appearances of black creatures.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto shouted to get the indigo-hair Hyuuga's attention

Hinata turned around facing Naruto. He noticed that Hinata's eye weren't her normal lavender shade but instead they appeared to be ghost-like as if Hinata was possessed by something or someone.

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata just before the door slammed open and sent the Hyuuga heiress towards the blonde genin in a powerful gust of wind. Instead of Hinata colliding into Naruto, she just vanished in his arm and the powerful winds that came from door blasted Naruto out of the area

When Naruto woke up, he found himself on the now floating roof of the Hokage office; "Hey where did everything go?" Naruto asked while looking around

"_**Kit something tells me that our world is going to end"**_ replied the Kyuubi

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted angrily

"_**Your girlfriend doesn't have any involvement in this. It's those black creature are the ones responsible for why our world is being destroyed" **_The Demon fox explained

Before Naruto could reply to the Kyuubi's statement, a giant fist slammed right in front of him. He looked up and saw it was the same black creature from his dream expected it didn't have the nine tails.

"Hey furball, I guess we have one more fight before we go" exclaimed Naruto as he got ready to fight the black creature.

"_**Naruto, perhaps you should use my chakra to beat that giant monster"**_ suggested the Kyuubi

"No thanks, I took this thing down before on my own. I can do it again" Naruto exclaim charging towards the giant black creatures' fist.

Naruto hacked and slashed the giant monster's fist. Just as the giant lifting his fist back up, Naruto quickly climbed the monster's arm and attacked the face causing it to go into a dazed. Our hero took advantage of the moment and created a Shadow clone, Naruto and his clone prepared to make a certain jutsu that will finish the fight as the giant woke up from the daze and got ready to slam his fist once more into the ground.

He leaped into the air as the giant's fist slammed into the ground. **"RASEGAN" **Naruto shouted shoving the ball made out of his and the Kyuubi's chakra into the giant causing it to fall off the platform. Instead it was sent up into a raging red and black vortex.

Naruto was beginning to be lifted off from the ground, he quickly grabbed onto the broken railing that was barely hanging on to the roof. Naruto held onto the railing as tight he could as his grip was weakening.

"_**Kit, I know it's the end for the both of us and this world. But before I guess I'll tell you my true name" **_The demon fox stated giving up the fight

"What do you mean by 'true name', fox?" asked Naruto as he struggled to keep his grip

"_**It's something I want to keep secretly 'til my dying day, but since we're going to I'm telling you my name and it's Kurama" **_explained the giant demon fox known as Kurama

Before Naruto could say anything back, he lost his grip on the railing and was sent flying into the void.

* * *

**Unknown World**

Donald, Goofy, Pluto and Jiminy Cricket had reached the world. As the group entered the town, Goofy notice something in the sky and stopped.

"Goofy, what the matter?" asked Jiminy; Goofy pointed up to the night and replied "Look a star's goin' out" as the other looked up and saw that one of the many star instantly vanished into nothing

"Oh no, this isn't good" commented Jiminy as he fluttered above Donald and Goofy

Donald turned towards his friend and said "Come on; let's hurry"; Goofy nodded his head in agreement and then the four of them started their search for the child

"Where's that child?" Donald squawked impatiently

"Hey ya know, maybe we ought to go find this Leon person" suggested Goofy as the four of them walked up some stairs and Pluto started to head towards an alleyway.

"Yes, must find Leon first; he might know where we can find 'the child of prophecy'. I suggest that we split up to find Leon or 'the child'" said Jiminy landing on Donald's shoulder

"I don't know Jiminy, but I guess it's okay, but just be safe Jiminy and don't get hurt" Donald replied as Jiminy flew off of Donald's shoulder and said "Don't worry I'll be careful" before taking off on his own

Goofy noticed where Pluto was going and then started to say to Donald, who was going to other way "Uh Donald; Ya know, I betcha that…."

"Aw what do you know you big palooka?" interrupted Donald as he continued going the way he was going

"What do I know?" said Goofy to himself and then started to follow Donald, but before going he said "Hmm... Come on, Pluto!" to get the King's pup's attention

As for Pluto, the yellow canine sniffed something interesting down the alleyway and followed it. Pluto found the source of the scent and found a yellow mouse, a brown fox looking at an unconscious blonde boy wearing an orange jumpsuit (Naruto).

"Pika pi Pikachu Pika" (Where did he came from) said the yellow mouse

"Eev Ee Eevee Eve (I don't know but ne smells like a fox)" commented the brown fox

The mouse noticed Pluto and said "Pika pi Pika" (Can you help us?); Pluto walked over to the boy and gave him a good tackle followed by a licking in the face to wake him up. Naruto felt a groggy as he wake up from Pluto's lick and groaned "What a dream…" and then went back to sleep. The yellow mouse grabbed Naruto's hand and gave him an electric alarm clock wake up,

"PIKA CHUHUCHCHUCHUCHU!?" cried the mouse shocking Naruto awake

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!?" screamed Naruto as he jumped straight up scaring the fox, mouse and Pluto a bit. Naruto realized that he wasn't in the village anymore, and then asked "Do you know where we are, boy?"

Pluto heard something in the distance and went to find the source, "Hey Dattebayo" cried Naruto as he attempted to stop the yellow dog. Naruto turned to his attention to two other animals with him, "So what are your names?" asked Naruto

"Pikachu" cried the yellow mouse

"Eevee" barked the brown fox

Naruto looked at the mouse and fox and then said "So you're Pikachu" pointing at the yellow mouse "And you're Eevee" pointing at the brown fox as both animals nodded. Naruto and his new friends walked out of alley and looked around his location

"Where am I?" asked Naruto to himself realizing that he was not in the village or the land of fire

* * *

**THE END**

**So that is Chapter 3 and I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of short but I promise the next chapter will bit longer unless you guys want me to spilt the worlds into atleast 2 chapters anyway...**

** Next Time on "Keyblade Shinobi" Ch 4: "Traversing The Town**

**Naruto find out where he is and gets a new outfit, Jiminy Cricket finds some help to find "The child of Prophecy" (Naruto), Naruto fights Leon and learns the purpose of the Keyblade and bout Kurama.**

** Also next chapter features a certain group of character from an anime I like called "Ookami-san and Her Seven companions", which I suggest you guys should see**

**I want to address this before I get complaints about Jiminy, Yes Crickets can fly and I have seen it in real life. **

**Also I want Jiminy Cricket a more active role in this story like in the manga than the original game where he only appears once or twice in the game, How many people along with me think Jiminy Cricket should said something to Sora when Donald and Goofy left him to follow Riku. Jiminy is the hero's conscience, he should have played a better role in the earlier games in The Kingdom Hearts series **

**Anyway I got new poll for a new story in the making called "The Shinobi Trainer", a Pokemon/Naruto story stating when it starts, it could start in the middle of the Beginning like the Waves Arc or at the beginning when Naruto steal the Forbidden Sealing Scroll, Near the beginning of Shippuden, or a few years before the Naruto series began.**

**If you want to know about the story read the summary on my Profile.**

**So see ya next time on "The Lost Heir of Land of Whirlpool" which is next on my rotation list and then "Rise of The Rikuduo Kemono Sennin"- Dragonstorm545**


End file.
